young_justice_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
The Flash
History Early Life At age 12 Wally discovered his uncle Barry Allen was the Flash, when snooping around in Barry's closet he found the Flash suit. Being the Flash's biggest fan, he begged his hero to let him become his sidekick. Barry refused, Wally wouldn't be swayed otherwise, so using notes of Barry's he found lying around he recreated the accident that gave his uncle his powers in his family's garage. He blew up the garage and wound up in the hospital. Wally came out of the hospital with his super speed manifested and once again asked Barry to let him be his sidekick. Reluctantly Barry agreed making a smaller suit for Wally which Wally modified even further. Kid Flash was born. 2010 Wally helped in founding the team with Robin, Aqualad, and Superboy, after they blew up Cadmus. At the end of the year he and his teammate Artemis started dating. The Lost Years Wally and Artemis quit the team in 2015 after the death of Tula to ensure that neither of them would lose each other in the field. 2016 Wally was mad at Dick for putting Artemis in danger, he would occasionally dawn his suit. He did this in the crisis of the reach threatening to blow up the earth. He sacrificed himself to ensure the last device would deactivate. Earlier he told Bart that he wants his younger cousin to replace him. Bart did this in honor of Wally after his demise. = 2017 When The Flash museum was built an entire room was dedicated to Wally. 2018 A theory that Wally was trapped in the speed force sprung up and was confirmed by Adam Strange and Ray Palmer. But the plans to bring him back were sidelined. 2019 he was resorted to life, but his return was short lived as Barry was killed shortly after. Wally disappeared, but when the team needed him he was convinced by Dick to become The Flash. He led a mission to rescue Nightwing, Robin, Red Hood, Blur, Kid Flash, Beast Boy and Wonder Girl. During the mission Wally was able to get the rabid Aqualad clone under control and back to sanity. He was present when Dick Grayson gave the team the name Titans and cheered to a victory, and in honor of Bart Allen who was one of two casualties on the last mission he unveiled a statue of Kid Flash in front of the Titans new tower. Powers Super Speed: Wally at first could only reach the speed of sound, but since returning he can approach speeds nearing light speed. This speed carries over to his speech and perception, allowing him to think and talk faster than an average human. Accelerated healing: Wally is able to heal faster than the average human. Superhuman endurance: Kid Flash was very sturdy against punishment. Though his costume had padding, he still took quite a beating when he cannon balled. Superhuman Reflexes: He can due to his speed, he can dodge and react to things faster than the average person. Molecular vibration: He can vibrate his body at frequencies that allow him to phase through slid matter. he couldn't originally do this but when he returned he gained the ability to do this, along with vibrating the molecules of anyone he may be touching at the time. Electrokinessis: Due to a connection to the "Speed Force" any speedster can generate lightning and use it as a weapon. Martial Arts: Even though not a power, Wally is very skilled in a few forms. Most notably kick boxing, and gymnastics. Multilingual: Other than his native langue, English, he can speak French and some Spanish. Relations * Barry Allen: His mentor and uncle Barry was a close friend to Wally, they weren't like most mentors and sidekicks they had a relationship where they played off of each other consistently. After Barry's death Wally took on his mantle. * Dick Grayson: Dick is Wally's best friend, they see each other as brothers in arms. They have a really strong bond. * Artemis Crock: Artemis has been Wally's long term girlfriend since 2010, he was planing to propose to her in 2016 before he was sucked into the speed force, when he returned and she was found out to not have died but be kidnapped when the two were reunited he proposed on the spot, in front of the team and Justice League. She agreed and they plan to get married on January 16 2020. Notes * He is the first of the original team to take on his mentors mantle. * Along with his cousin Walter he was named after his great grandfather Wallis. * He altered the costume of The Flash when he took over because he wanted that to reamin what Barry looked like and didn't want to infringe on his legacy. * It's been confirmed that he and Artemis will have three kids named, Jay, Iris, and Dylan. * He hates crayfish.